


Peter Parker and the Captain America Challenge

by YellowRosebud



Category: spider-man homecoming
Genre: F/M, Flash is a jerk, Flash is intimidated, Flash is intimidating, Peter Parker has super strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowRosebud/pseuds/YellowRosebud
Summary: Peter Parker and friends go on a feild trip to Stark Tower, (I promise this is better than it sounds, I just REALLY suck at sumerizing without giving anything away) Flash is suspicious of Peter, but he doesn’t know what of.P.S. M.J. knows that Peter is Spider-Man, but Peter and Ned don’t know that she knows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I hope you love it as much as my friends did. I promise that it is better than the summery, and a lot more interesting stuff happens than what the summery says. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Please give me more ideas to write in the comments! Tell me what I am doing ok, and what you want me to change.

P.S. This is Spider-Man Homecoming, but the Avengers have not relocated in this Fic.

Flash Thompson’s POV (Point of view) 

Peter Parker. Penis Parker. I just can’t figure that weird nerd out! He comes into school with bruises and scratches, tries to hide them, and acts still all annoyingly bright and happy. The even weirder thing; the next day, the scratches and bruises he had the day before would be gone! That’s weird, right?! Trippy. 

He disappears almost everyday, and ALWAYS comes back to school, so he can’t just be skipping... AND what’s more, is that he completely ignores everything I throw at him, and the things that I say to and about him would be enough to make a grown man cry his eyes out and go running to his mommy. 

I gonnna figue our Parker if it’s the last thing I do.  
—————————————————————  
Third Person POV

Peter Parker came into school that day covered in bruises, of course no one could see them because his hood was low over his head, and his sleeves pulled over his hands.

“Hey Penis! What up with the lame emo atire?

Peter just ignored Flash’s taunts, the rest off his shouts at Peter slowly faded to white noise. Peter was to tired to deal with that today. He had been out on patrol last night until 1:45am, and had to wake up this morning at 4:55am because he had to walk to school. To put it shortly, Peter was NOT in the mood.

Flash’s POV

Flash was pissed. Even more than usual. Penis Parker was ignoring him. He walked straight up to that little shit-head and shoved him into the lockers, or, well, TRIED to. 

Peter was like a metal wall, Flash could not moved him. Until Peter suddenly ramed HIMSELF into the lockers, so it looked like Flash had done that. But Flash knew he didn’t. How was puny little Penis Parker that strong? It was like he did not even realize he had been shoved at first. Like Flash’s shove was incredibly insignificant. Who the hell was Peter Parker?  
————————————————————  
Third Person POV 

“Mr. Parker!” Peter’s head jerked up off the desk on which he was about to fall asleep on. His fourth hour science teacher stood at the front of the room glaring at him.

“If you want to sleep, please do it during the night and not in class. And please remove the hood, hoods on jackets are not allowed to be on during class. “ 

Flash sniggered behind Peter. Peter ignored Flash, and simply mumbled, “Sorry...” to his teacher, even though as he did so he was pulling the hood a little more over his face.

“Anyway class, next week we will be going on our yearly field trip. This year we are all going to a technology company. Permission forms are not needed, we already have clearance from all your parents, the company needed it for us to go there for the trip.”

Nobody was really listening that intently to the teacher, the field trips were always really boring and lame. Although apparently, one student was paying enough attention to ask one question that would startled Peter out of his sleepy daze.  
—————————————————————

“Avengers Tower!?” Peter whisper-shouted to Ned, while gathering the excessive amount of textbooks from his locker. Teachers assign way to much homework.

“Look, maybe your freaking out over nothing. Maybe... I don’t know... Mr. Stark won’t do anything?” Ned replied, attempting to calm down his best friend.

“Have you met Mr. Stark?!” Peter fretted.

“No! You still need to introduce me to him, Peter!” Ned complained, but after he received a glare from Peter he got back on topic. “Yeah, ok. I guess I will meet him at the end of the field trip at the meet and greet with the Avengers. Anyway, perhaps it won’t be that. I mean, you technically DO have an internship at Stark industries, and the Avengers work there... So, it would not be out of the ordinary for you to know the Avengers!” Peter was stunned for a second, silent, thinking through what his best bud had just proposed. 

“Yeah! Yeah, that-that could really work! The Avengers already know to keep who I am a secret, AND I would be able to see the look and Flash’s face when he realizes that I actually DO have an internship there!”

“Yeah! AND that you know the freaking AVENGERS!” Ned screeched. (not TOO loudly)

“Yeah!”

Ned and Peter did their handshake that they had been doing science forever, with ALOT of excitement. Peter was going to be fine. And Ned was going to get to meet the AVENGERS!


	2. Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Remember if you have ideas for another story you want me to write, just leave it in the comments!

Third Person POV

Peter was nervous. He knew that the chance of something happening was slim, but he was still human-genetically altered human- but still human. So he worried.

One week passed quickly. Much too quickly for Peter Parker’s liking.

“Hey! Penis! Penis Parker! You ready to see your boss, Tony Stark?! Oh, wait, that’s right. You don’t actually work for him! And today we will all finally out your idiot LIES!” Flash was barreling over with laughter, and, as usual, Peter ignored Flash.  
—————————————————————  
As the bus pulled away from the school, Ned was rambling on about some new video game he got because his grandma thought that his birthday was two days ago, but Peter hardly herd him. He couldn’t pay attention to what his friend was saying, he was freaking out. There was nothing he could do about it now, though. Everyone would know something was up if he got off this bus. So he just looked out the window.

As Peter was looking out the window he saw a building under construction. A collapsed building. The building that had collapsed… On top of him. The building that had almost killed him. All of a sudden it came rushing back. Peter was trapped underneath that building. He could hardly breeze, the air was so thick, the building cutting into him, ripping open his skin. Calling, crying for help, but no one came. No one to help him. No one to save him. He was going to die there.

“-ter. Peter!” Ned ripping his friend back to reality, putting his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Are you ok, man?”

“What-what? Oh, oh-yeah...” Peter closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath, exhaling the fear and terror of that memory out of him. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You sure? You didn’t look very good-you were sweating and breathing really hard. You looked terrified.” Peter nodded silently. He hadn’t told Ned about the building collapsing on him. He will. When he was ready.

—————————————————————

Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! We’re here! Avengers freaking Tower! I think I’m gonna pass out!”

“Ned! Geez, man, please don’t pass out. Calm down. Deep breaths dude. “ Ned wordlessly complied. “ Good, now come on! Everyone else has already gotten off the bus, if we don’t get off now, the bus is going to leave with us on it!” Peter yelled to Ned, already walking out the doors of the bus. Ned scrambled out the doors after Peter.

“Woah...!” Ned trailed off. “How many floors does this place have?!”

“93.” Peter replied casually.

“93...?!”Ned whispered. “Holy crap...”


	3. Passes

Third Person POV 

As the class entered the grand glass doors of the Stark Industries Tower, aka Avengers Tower, a hush fell over the group of 27 15/16-year-olds.

“Hello!” A perky man in his 20s walked swiftly up to the awed kids. “My name is Liam, and I am going to be showing you around the tower, telling you about what it is we do here, and some history of the Stark Industries, as well as a short tour of some of the Avengers floors, and a meet-and-greet with Captain America, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, and the man himself- Tony Stark!”

It was the last part of the mans run on sentence that caught the class’s attention as they erupted into questions.

“BUT!... Before we start all that, I need to give you all your passes, you can’t get passed these doors here-“ Liam The Tour Guide gestured toward a big set of reinforced glass double doors- “Without these passes.”

“What if someone steals a pass fro someone?” A girl with blue hair asked- Peter thinks her name is Claire?

“These passes were designed by Tony Stark himself, the passes have an eye print on them and then you must scan your eye to match the pass.”

The class ohed and awed at this new information as Liam The Tour Guide passes out each pass. Peter simply zoned out, he already knew all of this.  
—————————————————————  
Ned tapped Peter on the shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts, startling him so much that he almost jumped onto the ceiling. Almost. It would have been really bad for Peter if he had.

“Liam The Tour Guide is calling your name!” Ned explained.

“Oh-uh, sorry. Yeah?” Peter apologized.

“Do you have your pass? The computer here says that you work here, Peter... Parker!” Liam The Tour Guide Sages in hi ever so peppy voice, glancing at the computer screen next to him.

“Yeah, I do.” Peter replied, digging his pass out of his backpack, his third one this month, he had got to stop just leaving those unguarded in small alleyways.

“Anyway, as I was saying, each pass has a certain level of security or rank. There are ten levels of passes. 1- white, 2- blue, 3- pink, 4- orange, 5- purple, 6- green, 7- grey, 8- yellow, 9- red, and 10- gold. White passes-like yours- are visitors passes, you all can access all non-dangerous or non-secret rooms and floors. Blue passes, like mine, are intern’s passes, what ever floors the person we are interning for is on, or what floor we need to be on. Pink passes can access the first 10 floors, orange can access the first 30, purple the first 40, green the first 50, grey the first 60, yellow the first 70, black the first 80, and red the first 90. Now, gold passes can be used to access all 93 floors of the Tower, the last three floors are reserved for the Avengers. Gold passes can also be used to access all parts of the tower. Any questions?” Liam The Tour Guide has pretty much said that whole thing in one breath and explained everything, so nobody had any questions.

As The blue-haired-girl (Claire?) was about to scan her pass and eye, Flash pushed his way to the front and scanned his before she could. There was The a loud electric sound that scared Flash shitless.

“Eugene Thompson; Level one white. Welcome to Stark Industries.”

“The hell is that?!” Flash cried, Peter being about 40% sure Flash had pissed himself a little. He held in a laugh.

“That... Would be Mr. Stark’s personal artificial intelligence, FRIDAY.” Liam The Tour Guide replied, who also looked a bit like he was trying not to laugh, he probably got a kick out of people’s reactions to FRIDAY while giving these tours.

“Yeah...Ok- uh...” Flash cleared his throat, trying to redeem his tough guy act. “That’s- that’s cool.”

One by one the students went, scanned their passes, then their eyes, until it was finally Peter’s turn.

“Peter Parker; Level 10 gold. Welcome back Mr. Parker, we were not expecting you here until Saturday, would you like me to alert Mr. Stark?”

“Uh-uh-no, no FRIDAY, tha- that’s ok.L” Peter ducked his head down and walked quickly to the rest of the group.

“HOW THE HELL DOES PENIS PARKER HAVE A LEVEL 10 GOLD PASS?!”


	4. Cap’s shield and Thor’s hammer

Third Person POV

Flash screamed at the top of his lungs. “I thought that 10 was just for the freakin AVENGERS!” 

“I’m sorry, Eugene, but I am restricted from asking Mr. Parker.”

“THAT’S NOT MY NAME!!” Flash stormed off to the back of the group, but not before looking at Peter Parker in a way that I screamed “death threat”.

“Ok! Let’s start the tour!” Said Liam The Tour Guide, peppiness practically radiating off of him.

Peter had already been through the tour when Mr. Stark had first started working with him, so he just spaced out during the majority of the tour.   
—————————————————————  
Just as the class was about to die of boredom, Liam The Tour Guide gave an announcement; “Ok! Everyone, follow me to the cafeteria on the second floor for a 30 minuet lunch, and then we’ll be off to go see the Avenger’s floors!” The class excitedly barreled towards the elevator, looking like a pack of half-starved monkeys.

“Peter?”   
“Yeah, Ned?”  
“When we see the Avengers, or, heck, the Avenger’s floor, you may need to catch me when I pass out from excitement.”  
“Ok. Sure, Ned.”

Peter, Ned and Michelle made their way threw the crowd of hungry teenagers, to find a seat in the corner of the cafeteria. Peter and Ned haven’t talked to M.J. on the yet, mostly because she was up front, asking questions about political views and businesses, mostly questions that would make the rest of the class groan.

“Hey.”  
“Hi, M.J. we haven’t seen you all trip?”  
“Oh, really, I didn’t peg you as the clingy type, Parker.” Peter was at a loss for words at this point in the conversation, he just opened and closed his mouth, no words coming out.

“Jeez, Peter, chill out. I was joking.” M.J. replied to his fluster.

“Oh, yeah... Right. Sorry.” Peter was trying to get out of his fluster.

“Ned? You ok?” M.J. said to Ned, who was not listening to her in the slightest, instead gawking at something behind Peter.

“Ned, man?” All of a sudden Peter Parker’s sixth sense tingled, no, not tingled, shocked him. His Spidey-Sense was going off! On instinct, Peter reached behind his head with both hands, just in time to catch the two projectiles hurtling for his head.

“Hey! You stole my shield!” A low, happy voice sounded behind Peter, from the same place the projectiles came from. Yet Peter already knew who it was.

Captain America, aka Steve Rodgers, came up to Peter, wearing not his costume, but a simple white t-shirt and jeans.

“How are you, Peter? FRIDAY told me that you were here.” Peter would have to scold The A.I. later. “You weren’t supposed to come again until Saturday! What are you doing here?”

“I’m here on a field trip. With my class.” Peter muttered, trying to signal to the captain to not out his alter-ego as Peter Parker to the whole freaking world.

Steve looked around at the class, realization on his face. Then Thor walked up. Because life hated Peter Parker, Thor Odinson came up to Peter.

“Peter! Might I have my battle hammer back?” Thor boomed.

Peter only then realized what he had caught. Captain America’s shield, and Thor’s hammer. He was screwed. Everyone saw him, scrawny, puny, Penis Parker catch Captain America’s shield, and Thor’s hammer right before they killed him. He was definitely, incredibly screwed.


	5. The not totally oblivious M.J.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that all these chapters are so short, but I try to update daily, so... yeah. As always, constructive criticism is appreciated, and leave other ideas you want me to write in the comments.

Flash Thompson’s POV

No one was supposed to be able to lift Thor’s hammer, and yet weak little Penis Parker had caught it. Being hurled at his head at 100 miles per hour. Right before it hit his head.

Peter dropped the objects in his hands the moment he realized what they were. It looked like catching them, and lifting Thor’s freaking hammer, took the scrawny, bullied boy almost no effort. Who the HELL was this guy?!

—————————————————————

Third Person POV 

“What the HELL, guys!” Peter whisper shouted.

“What?” Steve asked Peter.

“What?! You basically just outed my alter ego to my whole class! No one is supposed to be able to lift Thor’s hammer, much less be able to catch it right before it hits their head and 100 miles per hour while they aren’t looking!” Peter ranted.

“Sorry, Peter. We did not realize that these people were your classmates.” Steve replied, apologetic.

Peter took a deep breath. “It’s ok guys, I’ll just tell them those were just fakes. Stupid spider reflexes.” Peter mumbled the last part to himself.

“Nice catch, Loser.” 

Peter turned to see M.J. looking up from her book, smirking at him. He forgot she was there. M.J., Michelle Jones, had seen, and heard, everything. Shit.

“Geez, Parker. You look like you just saw a ghost.” 

“If only I had...” Peter thought to himself, still staring at Michelle, flushed and flustered. He couldn’t speak, he just moved his lips, no words coming out.

“It’s fine Peter. I already know. I mean, your not exactly inconspicuous.” 

“Right... Uh... What exactly do you know..?” Peter couldn’t stop stuttering. She couldn’t know EVERYTHING, could she?

“Not much, spider-boy. Just that you work with Tony Stark, and that you know these dudes,” she gestured to Steve and Thor, “ And the rest of the Avengers.”

She knew everything. Why couldn’t she be as oblivious as everyone else was?! 

“ Don’t worry Loser, I’m not gonna tell anyone. Besides, who would believe that puny little Parker was Spider-Man? People would still be oblivious if Tony Stark himself told them that you were a vigilante.” With that, M.J. turned back to her book.


	6. How?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Nothing really important I need to tell you guys at the time so... Enjoy! Comment!

Flash Thompson’s POV 

Fake. Peter Parker said that the shield and hammer hurled towards his head was fake. Yeah, well fake my ass. I didn’t believe him. I wanted to, but my gut says otherwise. This is ridiculous! How the hell did Penis Parker know Steve Rogers, and freaking THOR! AND how the FUCK did he catch Captain America’s shield and Thor’s hammer right before they bashed his skull in!? No one, not even Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America, who had freaking super strength, could even pick up Thor’s hammer an inch off the ground! Who the hell was Peter Parker!?

—————————————————————

Third Person POV

Lunch had finished and the class had gone up to the 91st floor, the 92nd and 93rd floors were completely off limits because that was were Tony Stark lived and were the Avengers would unwind. And someone would think that the Avengers didn’t want a bunch of kids gawking at them after they just fished a mission while they were attempting to binge-watch something on Netflix.

Liam The Tour Guide walked down a long hallway with metal floors, walls, and ceiling with the class lingering behind him. They didn’t want to forget the tiniest detail, after all, this was the Avengers, THE Avengers, training floor. 

“If you look over here,” Liam The Tour Guide waved his hand next to a big glass window in the hallway, floor to ceiling. Looking through the window you could see the biggest gym anyone has ever seen. “You can see the Avengers main training gym. They each have their own gyms, but this one is where they spar and train together. And please, no photos.” Everyone who had their phones out, which was everyone except Peter, Ned, and M.J. , groaned, then continued to put their phones away.

“Today, we also have a very special surprise for you all today. Scince you will have a chance to meet some of the Avengers later, you will not be watching them spar today, even the Avengers need a break sometimes.” 

The class groaned loudly. “How is that a ‘very special surprise’!” 

“It’s a ‘very special surprise’” Liam The Tour Guide elaborated, “ because you all will get to go inside this gym and try out the Captain America Challenge! We only let 10 people every 2 years do this, I believe that THIS would count as a ‘very special surprise’.”

“Mr. Liam, Tour Guide Man? What even is the ‘Captain America Challenge’?” 

“The CAC is Captain America’s old bench press. It can go up to 800 pounds, and starts at 500. Cap can lift up to 784 pounds on that thing, but no one has ever been able to lift that thing the slightest bit, but everyone must try, and try their best. Steve wants people to know how strong he is. FRIDAY will monitor how well you did, and if you are trying your absolute best, and at the end, someone will be Champion of the Captain Challenge!” Liam The Tour Guide laughed At the bit about Steve.

Liam The Tour Guide unlocked the door next to the window with his pass and entered the humongous gym, as the class filed in after him.

“Ugh! It reeks of feet in here!” 

“The Avengers DO sweat, and do most of their sweating in here, so , yeah, it does smell like feet, no matter how much Bruce tries to Fabreeze it.” He jogged over to a ridiculously large bench with chipped red,white, and blue paint on it.

This was it. For real this time. Peter had some close calls, sure, but this will take the cake. The moment everyone found out about his alter ego. FRIDAY will know if he is not trying his best, but at his best, 800 pounds felt like maybe 20 pounds would feel to a normal person. Steve didn’t know that he was so much stronger than him, and Peter didn’t want to damage his ego. And that little thing about him not wanting his identity revealed to the whole world, but, thanks to stupid Parker Luck, not everything you want you get.


	7. Lifting Weights m

Third Person POV

Flash pushed his way to the front of the crowd, and laid on the bench press, putting his hands on the weights. The machine was on the lowest weight; 500 pounds. Flash smuggly pushed up hard on the metal bar. It didn’t move an inch. It didn’t even move in the slightest. The smug look on Flash’s face quickly disappeared. He pushed harder. And harder. Still nothing. He used all of his strength, concentrating hard, sweat beading on his forehead. The bench press still appeared the same way it did before Flash started lifting, or rather attempting to.

Flash got off of the old machine, and sheepishly walked away. 

One by one, the class tried to lift Cap’s weights, each one failing even more than the last. Then it was Ned’s turn. He got onto the machine, it was still at 500 pounds, and lifted. He failed just as much as everyone else. Not everyone had Peter Parker’s super strength.

“Nice weight lifting Leeds!” Flash called from the back as Ned got off of the impossible task.

“Same to you, Flash!” Peter called back, defending his friend, after all, no normal human being can lift anything that is 500 pounds on their own.

“Like to see you try, Parker!” Flash yelled back, but you could see that Peter had defeated the over-confident boy. 

“Ok, that’s enough. Anyway, Peter, it is your, turn, everyone else has gone.” Liam The Tour Guide told the strong boy.

“I’m ok. I don’t want to try.” 

“Steve won’t let you exit the building without trying, he once kept someone here for 5 hours.”

The Spider boy sighed, now knowing that there was no possible way he was going to get out of this. “Fine.” He walked over to the challenge and laid down. Peter pushed a little on the bar and it lifted about an inch, he needed to reign it in. Thankfully nobody noticed. He relented, using almost no strength. He scrunched his face up, to make it look like he was trying as much as he could.

“Mr. Parker is hardly trying.” 

Peter gasped and let go of the bar. FRIDAY, the little snitch! He quickly scrambled off of the contraption, back to his place next to Ned, hiding.

Liam The Tour Guide sighed. He knew now that Peter wasn’t going to do the challenge. “Alright everyone! Before we go talk to Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, and Thor, we will be going to the gift shop. Follow me!” He led the muscle strained class out of the gym, but a certain webhead stayed behind at the machine.

Peter put adjusted the weight of the bench press to all 800 pounds. He got on the machine and pushed, it easily went up. Felt like lifting a 20 pound weight rather than and 800 pound weight. Peter continued to lift the bar. His Spider-Senses were tingling a bit, but he supposed it was just the enormous amount of weight he was lifting.  
—————————————————————

Flash Thompson’s POV 

Shit, I forgot my decathlon team blazer in the gym.

“Hey, uh... Tour Guide Guy! I forgot my jacket in the gym, can I go get it?”

“Fine, but hurry back, we only have 20 minutes until the meet and greet.” Liam The Tour Guide replied, almost all pep gone from his voice, I guess he was just tired from everyone calling him Liam The Tour Guide and Tour Guide Guy.

I ran through the hall, there was no way I was missing meeting some of the Avengers. I quickly grabbed my jacket from the hook by the locker next to the window looking in on the gym. Just as I was about to run back, I saw something that couldn’t possibly be explained.

Puny, Penis Parker. In the gym. On the Captain America Challenge. Lifting the weight. Up and down. At the full 800 pounds. Easily.

...!


	8. The wrath of Flash

Third Person POV

“HOLY SHIT!”

Peter practically fell off of the bench press. No, actually, he literally fell off of that bench press.

Peter looked up from his awkward position on the floor to see none other than Flash Thompson. How did this stuff happen to him?! AND all in one day! First it was the memory,( maybe it was a panic attack?) then it was the pass incident, next the whole thing with Cap and Thor, after that M.J. found out, ( although she basically said that she had known for a while.) and now, to top it all off, Peter Parker’s bully saw him lifting a 800 pound weight with ease. So, to put it simply, Peter wasn’t having the best day.

Peter scrambled to pick himself off of the floor while Flash picked up his decathlon team blazer off of the floor, still staring at Peter. ( Flash had dropped it after all his limbs went weak from shock.)

“This- Uhh... This, here is... This isn’t any- this isn’t anything. Nothing happened! I mean, it- it did, but... Crap.” Peter tried, and failed, to explain how he was able to lift the contraption.

All of a sudden Flash rushed up to Peter, and pushed him against the wall, hard. He had bullied Peter, taunted him, and even the occasional lightish shove every now and then, but Flash had never gotten this physical before. Not ever.

“How the HELL did you do that Penis!?! Who the hell are you! First you disappear all the time, then you freak out on the bus, you CAUGHT Captain America’s shield AND Thor’s hammer, which by the way NOBODY is supposed to be able to lift, right before they slammed your head IN, and the next thing I know, your LIFTING 800 FREAKING POUNDS LIKE IT’S FREAKING NOTHING!” Flash screamed, slightly hysterical.

Peter was shocked, but quickly got over it. He pushed Flash away lightly, and tried to walked away. Flash was having none of that. Flash jumped Peter, but Peter’s reflexes acted before he could think and the next thing he knows, Flash is all the way on the other side of the gym, the wall cracked where he landed.

Peter quickly rushed over to Flash, but thankfully he was not hurt. Peter helped up the dazed Flash and walked away, out of the gym. 

Thankfully Flash had enough common sense to not ask about Peter again, or it could be the fact that Flash was now scared out of his wits by Peter, either way, he walked out of the gym after Peter to go rejoin the class for the meets and greet.

And even after all that Flash had just witnessed, the chance that Peter Parker could be connected to Spider-Man didn’t even cross his mind. How can people be so incredibly stupid and oblivious?!


	9. Not a story line chapter

Hi guys, this story is done now, : ( but comment down below some other fanfic ideas you guys may have that you want me to write!


End file.
